Cassiopeia/History
Previous Lore Main= "Though she may have appeared the innocent flower, she was the serpent under it." - While her sister Katarina has always been the most celebrated member of the household, the Du Couteau family has a long history of service to Noxus. It has often been said that no soldier has ever been as fortunate as General Du Couteau to have been graced with daughters. His youngest, - despite lacking her sister's killer instincts - was equally renowned in at court for her stately character and elegance. Cunning as she was beautiful, the temptress could never be found far from the arm of any foreign dignitary, her wiles prying secrets from the lips of even the most wary attaché. With the Noxian barbarian pacification campaign having ground to a standstill, Cassiopeia had set her sights on a diplomat from a tribe of the Freljord region. Thinking him an easy mark, the scheming seductress set about beguiling him. He refused to confide in her, however, until she swore an oath of secrecy upon his sword - a strange weapon with a serpentine curve to the blade. Once her tryst was over, Cassiopeia provisioned her father with information regarding the barbarian resistance. As she divulged this intelligence, a wave of revulsion washed over her. She screamed in agony as her silky skin hardened to scales, her lustrous hair thickened to leather, and her manicured fingernails sharpened to . Dazed, she fell upon a group of horrified servants, rending them limb from limb in a heartbeat. When it was over, the blood-soaked figure was no longer the ravishing jewel of the Noxian court, but a horror trapped somewhere between woman and serpent. Unable to serve in her traditional capacity, Cassiopeia departed for the League, continuing her service to Noxus on the Fields of Justice. |-|League Judgement= ;Candidate * ;Date * 10 December, 20 CLE ;Observation Cassiopeia glides along the marvelous hallway with unnerving grace, the scrape of scale on marble announcing her passing to the empty corridor. Her elegant curves and stately posture combine to form an appalling juxtaposition to her serpentine body. The exquisite features of her face, wreathed in a cobra's hood, bears a look of chilling determination, while a serpent's tail conveys her expediently onward towards her destination. She pauses for a moment before a pair of grand double doors, the relief of a panther marking each one. Above the doors, carved on the stone archway, is an inscription: "The truest opponent lies within." Her eyes narrow as she reads the engraving. Cassiopeia stretches a finger towards the door. It parts effortlessly at her touch, swinging open into blackness. She peers hesitantly into the black for a moment before composing herself and gliding inside. ;Reflection She found herself in her chambers in the Noxian estate she called home. An elegant curtain ran across the center of the room; a shroud against prying eyes. There, through the lace, stood the unmistakable figure of her father, General Marcus Du Couteau. She stared at him longingly, admiring everything about him, from his stately military garb to his perfect soldier's posture. He stepped forward, extending a hand towards the partition. There was moment of panic. No matter how many times she allowed her closest family to see her, she was always overwhelmed with anxiety and revulsion. "Don't look at me!" Cassiopeia lamented. The General froze for a moment. Then his voice took on a sterner character. "You are my daughter, Cassiopeia. And you are beautiful." "Liar!" she hissed, turning away. She could hear the rustling of curtains as he approached. "Daughter, look at me", he implored. Reluctantly, she complied, wiping away her tears with a viciously clawed hand. She did not speak. "Cassiopeia", he went on, taking a step forward, "I have been summoned. It is a grave matter, but one that I cannot refuse." "Take with you. She can keep you safe", she sobbed. Marcus shook his head, "Katarina cannot return. The matter with Ionia has not yet been settled, and her duty to the League compels her to stay." "Father, if you do not return, I will be alone", she stated. The General reached out to touch his daughter's face and she recoiled, turning her back again. His voice turned colder than iron. "You are a Du Couteau, Cassiopeia. You have served Noxus, and she cares for her children. You will never be alone." He paused. "One day, you will remember your duty." General Du Couteau took her hand and pressed a sealed letter into her palm, crumpling it slightly. "Should I not return, Cassiopeia, this will guide you and Katarina." Hearing her father turn to leave, Cassiopeia panicked. She spun about, but found herself alone. She examined the letter in her hand. It was marked in a wax signet that she did not recognize, but the seal was already broken. She unfolded the page. In blood red ink, someone had penned: "Transcendence Way, the Ivory Ward, 5:00 PM". Below it was a stamped image of a black rose The peals of a clock tower caught her attention, followed by the sounds of bedlam. All around her the household abruptly became chaos. Each passing footfall and gossiping whisper filled her with ire. There came a hesitant knock at the door. She already knew who to expect. "Enter!" she commanded, her rage overcoming her revulsion at the thought of being seen. The door swung open, revealing one of her father's bodyguards. He entered slowly, staring intently at her silhouette on the other side of the curtains, his face a mixture of fear and shame. "Mistress Cassiopeia", he began, "Your father has..." She cut him off, "Spare me your excuses, fool! How did it happen!" "We were in the market", he stammered, "Your father slipped away." "And I ordered you to shadow him, did I not?" sneered Cassiopeia. She drew closer to the partition. The soldier looked away in shame. He did not answer. Cassiopeia sunk her talons into the hanging fabric, ripping it from its moorings in one swift motion and laying bare her monstrous body. "Speak, coward!" she commanded. The bodyguard backed away in horror, blanching white in shock. "What's wrong?" Cassiopeia teased, drawing one of her wicked hands to her face in feigned surprise. "Don't you find me beautiful?" She advanced, fastening her claws securely around his neck. She lifted his worthless body and suddenly, a shattered pocket watch fell out of his pocket. The watch's hands stopped dead at a quarter past five. "This was all we found", he croaked. She caught her quarry's gaze in hers, his body shaking as she choked the life from him. His face was white as snow, but for some reason there was no fear in his eyes. Realization washed down the length of her serpentine body. Cassiopeia sneered. "Charlatan", she muttered, venom dripping from the words. "You force me to relive the moment I lost my father for your own sick pleasure?" The bodyguard's face turned as implacable as his eyes. "Why do you want to join the League, Cassiopeia?" he inquired. "My father is dead", she spat, "One of you knows something. And I will have justice." The soldier nodded. "How does it feel, exposing your mind?" Cassiopeia's looked him dead in the eye. "Curse you", she muttered emotionlessly. The figure dissolved in her grip, leaving only the darkness. The doors to the League swung open. Previous Abilities 2nd I= stack every 6 seconds (10 every minute) as well as one for each second an enemy champion is by her abilities, up to a maximum of 500 stacks. |description2 = Cassiopeia empowers herself when reaching a certain number of stacks. * }} and heals for |health}} * }} | total}} and + 25% cooldown reduction * }} | total}} |targeting = Aspect of the Serpent is a self-targeted buff |additional = Aspect of the Serpent's bonus ability power stacks multiplicatively with / passive (respectively giving her a total % AP}} / % AP}}) }} |-|1st I= for every one cast in the last 5 seconds (stacks up to 5 times) |targeting = Deadly Cadence is a self-targeted buff. }} After a -second delay, Cassiopeia blasts the target area with . Enemies within the area take magic damage over 3 seconds. |description2 = Cassiopeia gains 20% bonus movement speed for 3 seconds if Noxious Blast damages an enemy champion. |leveling = | }} -Enhanced Damage Per Second|nolist=}} | -Enhanced Total Damage|nolist=}} }} |range = | }} |cooldown = 4 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Noxious Blast is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = Noxious Blast uses quick casting by default. }} Cassiopeia spits a cloud of at a target location, which expands over 7 seconds and grants in a . |description2 = Enemies hit are and take magic damage per second for 2 seconds (reapplied as long as they remain in the area) |leveling2 = % | }} -Enhanced Damage Per Second|nolist=}} | -Enhanced Total Damage|nolist=}} }} |range = | }} |speed = 2450 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Miasma is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will not block the ability. |additional = }} Cassiopeia fires fangs at an enemy, dealing magic damage and amplifying her damage against the target by 20%, stacking up to two times. |description2 = If the target is , Twin Fang's cooldown is reduced to a seconds. |description3 = If Twin Fang kills the target, it refunds its and restores an additional % maximum mana}}. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = 5 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Twin Fang is a unit-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will block the ability but not the reduced cooldown. |additional = * Twin Fang will go on full cooldown if the selected unit becomes untargetable before being hit. * Twin Fang's reduced cooldown can be triggered by hitting units by , , , , , and/or . * Twin Fang will amplify damage from , , and/or . }} After a brief delay, Cassiopeia blasts enemies in a cone in the target direction, dealing magic damage and them by 60% for 2 seconds. Enemies facing her directly are instead for the same duration. |leveling = |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Petrifying Gaze is a conic area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = Champions using abilities making them spin ( , ) are considered facing in the direction they're moving, those who spin on the spot ( ) in the direction they were moving before casting, and in the direction he is moving during (not the one his model is facing) }} Previous Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Joke * * ;Laugh * * * * Previous Splash Art North America= Cassiopeia OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Cassiopeia Cassiopeia OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Cassiopeia Cassiopeia DesperadaSkin old.jpg|1st Desperada Cassiopeia Cassiopeia SirenSkin old.jpg|1st Siren Cassiopeia Cassiopeia SirenSkin old2.jpg|2nd Siren Cassiopeia |-|China= Cassiopeia OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Cassiopeia Cassiopeia DesperadaSkin Ch.jpg|Desperada Cassiopeia Cassiopeia SirenSkin Ch.jpg|Siren Cassiopeia Patch History Tail now follows her realistically as she moves and turns. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.5 * ** Casting it now respects stop and hold commands for her movement queueing. ;V7.4 * General ** Tail now follows her realistically as she moves and turns. * ** Flashing during ''Petrifying Gaze's cast time no longer resets the direction the cone fires in. It now consistently fires in the direction Cassiopeia faced before Flashing. This addresses a bug that sometimes caused Petrifying Gaze's visuals to not line up with the actual effect. ;V6.22 * General ** Now properly plays VO lines when placing wards. ;V6.19 * ** Maximum range reduced to 800 from 900. * ** Base heal changed to level}} from . ;V6.11 * ** Range indicator has been extended to match its cast range. * ** Champion standing in Miasma can no longer dash using the second cast of . ;V6.10 * ** Cast range increased to 850 from 750. ** Movement speed bonus takes longer to decay. ** Poisoned particle's size has been increased. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Minimum cast range reduced to 500 from 550. ** Maximum cast range increased to 900 from 800. ** No longer stops on terrain hit. ** Fixed a number of interactions with Grounded debuff. ;V6.9 May 9th hotfix * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 0.9. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cast range increased to 700(from Cassiopeia's hitbox center to her opponent's.) from 550(from Cassiopeia's hitbox edge to her opponent's). Overall, slight increase against small targets and slight decrease against large targets. ;V6.9 * General ** New ability icons. * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 328 from 335. ** Base health increased to 525 from 506. ** Base mana increased to 375 from 370. ** Base armor increased to 25 from 22.22. ** Armor growth reduced to 3.5 from 4. ** Base mana regen reduced to 8 from . ** Mana regen growth increased to from . ** Base health regen increased to 6 from . ** Base attack damage increased to 53 from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to 3 from . * (Innate) ** Cassiopeia cannot purchase Boots and instead gains 4 Movement speed per level ( (4 level)}}). * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 4. ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Movement speed bonus increased to from 20% at all ranks. ** Movement speed now decays over the duration. * ** Cassiopeia spits eight bolts of venom forward 550 - 800 units over an arched area, leaving toxic clouds where they hit the ground or terrain for 5 seconds. Enemies within the clouds take magic damage per second and are afflicted with Debilitating Poison, them by and them. ** Slow now decays over time. ** Mana costs: 70 mana ** Cooldown: seconds * ** Base damage changed to (4 level)}} from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 5. ** Mana cost changed to from . ** Mana refund reduced to from maximum mana)}}. ** Cooldown reset versus targets. ** Now deals bonus damage and restores health versus targets. * ** reduced to 40% from 60% ;V6.2 * ** No longer cancels movement and attack orders. It still interrupts them briefly when she casts, but she should now resume what she was doing before. ;V5.18 * ** Fixed a bug where would be sometimes invisible to the enemy team. ;V5.10 * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Mana ratio on refund decreased to % of her maximum mana}} from . ;V5.6 * General ** Dragon buff and Rabadon's Deathcap now interact additively rather than multiplicatively. *** This change actually happens in V5.5, but was documented in V5.6 ;V5.2 * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Twin Fang's tooltip now always displays the amount of mana it will restore. ;V4.21 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Base mana regeneration increased to from 6. ** Mana regeneration growth reduced to from . * ** Now passively generates 1 stack every 6 seconds. ** No longer generates stacks from unit kills. ** No longer generates stacks from using Twin Fang against champions. ** Bonuses benchmarks increased to stacks from . *** On average, the bonuses are unlocked more quickly * ** Fixed a bug where the delay was varying between seconds and seconds. *** Delay increased to from . Fixing the bug proved to be a major buff. ** Bonus movement speed changed to 20% at all ranks instead of %. * ** Enemies damaged by Twin Fang will take 20% increased damage from poison for 5 seconds, stacking up to two times. ** AP ratio changed to at all ranks from % AP)}}. ** Mana cost changed to from . ;V4.17 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 280 from 250. ** Mana per level increased to 60 from 50. * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Fixed a bug where Twin Fang's cooldown was only being reset to seconds instead of the intended seconds. ;V4.16 * General ** New splash artwork. ** Model and texture upgrade to all skins. ** New voice over, including special quotes for Ascension. ** New lore. * ** Cassiopeia permanently gains a stack of Aspect of the Serpent for: *** Poisoning an enemy champion (per second) *** Killing a poisoned unit *** Casting Twin Fang on an enemy champion. ** A maximum of 400 stacks can be held, and grants different bonuses based on the current amount: *** 5% increased ability power. Twin Fang now heals Cassiopeia for *** 10% increased ability power and gains 25% cooldown reduction. *** 30% increased ability power. * ** New ability animation. ** AP scaling reduced to from . ** Bonus movement speed changed to % from %. ** Cooldown increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Mana cost changed to from . ** Delay increased to 0.65 seconds from 0.6. * ** Base damage reduced to per second from . ** AP scaling reduced to per second from . ** Slow increased to % from %. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 9 seconds at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Base damage changed to from . ** AP scaling changed to % AP)}} from at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Killing an enemy with Twin Fang will restore . ** Significantly improved poison-detection for the purposes of on-hit cooldown reduction. *** This includes detecting if the target is poisoned on-cast, meaning the cooldown can be reduced before you've even damaged the enemy. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP scaling reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from seconds. ;V4.15 * (Twisted Treeline only) ** Base magic damage per seconds reduced to from . *** Max. potential magic damage reduced to from . ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 15.5 from 11.5. ;V3.12 * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from . * (Twisted Treeline only) ** Movement speed boost reduced to from . * (Twisted Treeline only) ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ;V3.7 * ** Now counts as a single target spell for the sake of items like . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Fixed a bug where its slow was not stacking with many other slows in the game. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.122 * ** Now grants persistent vision in the area where cast instead of only at the moment it was cast. ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Cast animation sped up. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Range increased to 850 from 700 (effect now roughly matches the particle). ** Cast animation sped up. ** Cooldown reduction with rank is now reflected in the levelup tooltip. ** It will target enemies that move in/out of the area during the cast time more accurately. ;V1.0.0.111 * General ** Updated tooltips. ;V1.0.0.110 * ** Range increased to 700 from 675. ;V1.0.0.108 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 305. * ** Movement speed buff duration increased to 3 seconds from 2. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Slow increased to 60% at all ranks from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 120 at all ranks. ;V1.0.0.107 Added * (Innate) ** After casting an ability any subsequent abilities cast will cost 10% less for 5 seconds. This ability stacks up to 5 times. * (Q) ** Cassiopeia blasts an area with a delayed high damage poison, granting her increased Movement Speed if she hits a champion. * (W) ** Cassiopeia releases a cloud of poison, lightly damaging and slowing any enemy that happens to pass through it. * (E) Cassiopeia lets loose a damaging attack at her target. If the target is poisoned the cooldown of this spell is refreshed. * (Ultimate) ** Cassiopeia releases a swirl of magical energy from her eyes, stunning any enemies in front of her that are facing her and slowing any others with their back turned. }} Category:Cassiopeia Category:Champion history